Embracement
by XxxAccountNoLongerInUsexxX
Summary: While watching a television program about hypnotizing, Naruto humorously suggests that they try it out; Hinata reluctantly agrees. With Hinata under his control, what mischievous acts would he tell her to do? (Rated T for: for very suggestive themes.)


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. This is a request story sent by mrdbznarutofan.

* * *

Just one cushion away. To casually move over there should be a facile task, especially for a newlywed husband. In this case, with his spouse to his right, demurely lying one couch cushion from him, it was apparent that she was purposely concealing herself there for her own predetermined reasons. Naruto himself wasn't positive about her implicit resolve, but he did know that he _wanted_ to know. Dubiously, Naruto scooted closer to Hinata, earning an instantaneous glance from her. Once he settled beside her, Hinata's gaze fixated on the television in front of them.

Hinata's current behavior was habitual; the moment Naruto got close to her, impending assumptions jumbled in her mind, instantly making her apprehensive towards him. Would he attempt to touch her? Just the thought made Hinata anxious about how she should react to his romantic advances. Would her reaction suffice? Or would she only ruin the moment?

Hinata hugged the end of the couch, squishing her body against it in hopes for more space. "Naruto... Would you mind changing the channel?"

Again, Hinata averted her gaze from him, displaying that she had no desire for romance tonight. Naruto caught on quickly, and just as quickly changed the channel. Another night of Hinata professing she was too tired or had a headache seemed transparent at this point; which was why Naruto complied with not only switching the program, but also moving back to his prior seat - the seat one cushion away from his wife. When he completed his resettling, Hinata appeared disappointed. Why? Naruto had no idea.

"Thank you.." Hinata thanked him for changing the channel, but didn't dare to look at him. How could she when she couldn't even withstand an innocent sharing-the-seat romance? Yes, she was disappointed, but only in herself.

The room fell silent as the television played, revealing an elderly-looking woman toddling towards a suspecting young man, her cane seeming to be the only support in keeping her standing. His eyes lingered -not on the old woman- but the perfectly round orb pulsating with random bursts of pure white light. Attached to the orb was a long, silver chain that clumped together when held entirely in the old woman's wrinkled palm. Other than the shiny chain, there was an open locket that crusted around the orb's pitch black exterior. It was odd considering that gushes of white light burst out rather than its original black color; which was why the audience's breath held - to soak in the torrents of the pleasing-to-the-eye white. The crowds finally exhaled after relishing in the captivating color for almost a whole minute.

Naruto spared a glance at Hinata, and saw the familiar awed expressions of the recorded individuals. Of course the color was beautiful, but Naruto was more lured by the curiosity of what the old woman had in mind for the young man.

As if the woman had peeked inside the depths of Naruto's mind, she held an outstretched hand to the audience, signaling that she required complete silence and careful attention. The audience complied, acquainted with the old woman's routine signals. With the massive amount of people squishing together just to have a seat, there was bound to be several, if not a hundred rowdy fans that needed their outward excitement quelled. Although the old woman didn't appear to be rude, anyone who laboured in a mentally-focusing job needed silence. Even a single quarter clinking flatly on the concrete could deter her from her deep meditation; which was she had established that important hand signal.

With the site wholly reserved, the old woman allowed the orb to descend from between her fingers, stopping it once she felt the chain wrap around her index finger and middle finger. Instantly, the old woman swished the necklace side-to-side, mumbling inaudibly.

"When I say 'dance' you will dance in whatever fashion you wish." The old woman commanded, catching the crowd's full attention. Their fists clenched, and their teeth softly bit down on their bottom lips in anticipation.

What transpired was the performance of an unnaturally obedient young man dancing an unintelligible dance that entertained the audience. Guffaws and giggles meshed together, creating a harmonic, mixed laughter that proved the outcome was pleasing. The old woman sighed softly to herself, relieved she appeased her fans' suspense.

"Eh!? Did she just hypnotize him?" Naruto gawked, pushing his body closer to the TV as though that would answer his question. Hinata smiled nostalgically at Naruto's excitement.

Naruto's childish excitement brought Hinata a certain warmth that she couldn't discern. Whether it was the warming desire to embrace him, or just the nostalgia of their childhood as chuunins, Hinata didn't know: however, she did lean more towards the prior.

Hesitantly, Hinata reached to touch Naruto's hand, but the feeling of rejection, whether it was intentional or not, worried her so much that she decided to retract her hand back to her lap.

"I believe so. It sounds like the typical hypnotizing method." Hinata added quietly, gaining Naruto's attention.

"Ah, really?" Naruto asked, indulging in the flow of the conversation.

In the relationship, almost always, Naruto was the one who initiated the conversations; which explained why he seemed so intrigued by whatever little thing Hinata said. Hinata spoke; but it was mostly in reply to other's questions or if she felt brave enough to add some input into the conversation.

"Yes. I read about it in a book, but, I can't remember the name." Hinata replied. She wasn't one to forget things easily, but for some reason, she was unable to conjure up even a clue for the book's title.

In deep thought, Hinata's lips puckered as she lifted her head. Her eyes focused on the ceiling while her clenched left fist settled beneath her chin. Her pose was so oddly adorable that Naruto got closer just to see her cute expression more clearly. As he did this, Hinata gave up on investigating the case of the unknown book's title, and leaned her body down, taking her raised head down along with her.

"That's..." Naruto said, stopping himself. His breath faltered once Hinata's face lowered, just an inch from his own face. Just a nudge was enough to initiate a kiss. "...fine..."

The heat of the moment prompted Naruto to get even closer, pursuing a simple kiss. Frozen to her seat, Hinata watched Naruto continue to lean further until his lips brushed against hers. Sensation mingled throughout her body, tempting her to kiss back, but ultimately, she decided against it.

"Ah! She's unhypnotizing him now!" Hinata exclaimed, averting Naruto's attention to the television screen.

Sensing Hinata's anxiety, Naruto pulled away and pretended as though nothing occurred. Once again, Naruto quelled his desires for Hinata's sake, and Hinata could only mentally curse herself for being too afraid. Although she wanted to embrace him just as much as he wanted to embrace her, Hinata's fears of completely messing up controlled her thoughts.

"I wonder if that hypnotizing trick actually works..." Naruto drawled, genuinely curious. He glanced at Hinata, sporting an intrigued grin. "Say, Hinata, let's try it out."

"The hypnotizing thing?" Hinata asked, waiting for assurance. Naruto promptly nodded.

Fully aware that she had been rejecting everything that Naruto recommended, especially the romantic advances, she concluded that a simple hypnotizing trick would do no harm.

"All right... Try your best." Hinata agreed, waiting patiently on the couch for Naruto to locate something similar to the old woman's necklace.

Tightly held in Naruto's hand was a long string that looped through a decently-sized, cheap pearl. Hinata recognized the necklace immediately. A few days ago, Naruto had won it in a community rally. Although it was such an insignificant reward, it was enough to please Naruto. The reward was nice and all, but the title of 'winner' was a much better trophy.

"Okay..." Naruto breathed, sitting closely in front of Hinata, the necklace swung side to side. His eyes fixated between Hinata and the necklace. "When I say 'dance', you will dance in whatever... Er... Fashion you wish." Hinata's eyes glazed over, and she quickly stood up.

Naruto watched in shocked fascination as Hinata performed a rather slow ballet routine. Her feet kicked flexibly into the air, proving that age wouldn't hinder her limberness. Despite the jaw-hanging kicks, Hinata's entire body flowed with her dance, indicating that she had once been quite an expert. Even though Hinata's dance was captivating, Naruto couldn't help but laugh at the random change of character.

"Hinata, you couldn't have possibly been hypnotized, right?" Naruto asked, getting nothing but a continuation of Hinata's calculated dance moves.

The only way to prove whether this was a farce or not was to go hard right at the beginning. Naruto told Hinata to stop; she stopped, perfectly balanced - so perfectly that Naruto stared for a moment in disbelief. Puppets, at least that's what Naruto considered her in this hypnotized state, shouldn't be so balanced. After all, Hinata was being controlled: her body was his.

With a prompt shake of his head, Naruto spoke up, "Hinata, when I say 'seduce' I want you to try to seduce me." Naruto smiled slyly; Hinata didn't have the guts to do such a thing, and her actually dancing for him was quite a surprise. Naruto rested his head on his hand, prepared for a deep red flush to dominate Hinata's face. "Seduce."

Not wasting a single second, Hinata ran towards Naruto, startling him into sitting farther back into the couch. After hopping on the couch, she boldly sat over his legs, and licked the side of his neck. As she did this, her hands reached down to his zipper, playfully tugging on it.

Naruto's body was in overdrive. Hinata's actions were definitely not the same as the Hinata he married. These outrageously seductive advances confirmed that the hypnotizing actually worked.

"Hinata!" Naruto called out, flinging out the necklace. "When I say 'stop' you will turn back to normal! Stop!"

His demand reached Hinata's ears just before she kissed him. The hypnotizing ended.

When Hinata came to her senses, her eyes scanned her position. Her body over Naruto, her fingers clinging to his fly, her lips just a short distance away from Naruto's lips. Another thing she noticed was red-hot blush covering Naruto's face; as well as the warmth inside her. A feeling enveloped her, a feeling that she couldn't comprehend, but she knew from the expression on Naruto and the rush controlling her body, that she wanted to get closer.

Her fingers released the zipper, but she continued to get closer to Naruto, blushing harder and harder with each centimeter. The final centimeter vanished, leaving the quick brush of two lips connecting. Hinata backed up after she pecked his lips. She had gone over the line she supposed, which was why she was too scared to face him. It wasn't that Naruto was scary, no, he was a decent guy, but, Hinata feared that her boldness might have rubbed him the wrong way. It didn't.

He embraced her, caressing her head every other second.

"Hinata..." Naruto mumbled through her hair.

Hinata's face reddened, "Y-yes?"

"Your dance... Was so unexpected! Hahaha!" Naruto laughed, ruining the moment.


End file.
